


Ogień i lód

by GoRA Violet (nihilisten)



Series: K -the poet & the isolation- [7]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/GoRA%20Violet
Summary: Po burzy nie zawsze przychodzi cisza.[lato 2009]





	Ogień i lód

Wszystko w Homrze wracało do normy po dość nerwowym tygodniu.

Na początku większość członków Czerwonego Klanu chodziła albo nadmiernie poważna (co należało jednak do rzadkości), albo niezdrowo podminowana. Składało się na to wiele czynników – zarówno przyczyna problemów, jak i ich rozwiązanie. W końcu jednak napięcie opadło: plotki powoli zaczynały ustępować, a Manami wróciła od rodziny. Sprawy zostały rozwiązane i zapanował spokój, przynajmniej względny, bo członkowie nadal emocjonowali się ostatnimi wydarzeniami.

Tak czy inaczej, Homra odzyskała już swoją codzienność.

Wydarzenia z incydentu „Niesława Czerwonego Klanu”, jak ochrzczono go w internecie, miały się zakończyć właśnie wtedy, gdy nienależąca do tej codzienności Isola przyszła ostatni raz do baru. Wpadła na chwilę, tylko po to, by upewnić się o satysfakcji klienta i odebrać zapłatę, a potem zniknąć.

Przynajmniej tak miało być.

– Cóż, to było szybkie i sprawne – Kusanagi, wcześniej nieufny, teraz otwarcie ją chwalił, ku konsternacji większości towarzyszy. Wyciągnął w stronę Isoli dość grubą kopertę i uśmiechnął się. – Dziękujemy za pomoc. To było niesamowite.

– …

– Chłopaki! Co się mówi?

Isoli nie drgnęła brew, gdy popatrzyła na speszoną bandę za Kusanagim. Nie licząc uśmiechniętego Totsuki, palącego papierosa Suou, obojętnego Fushimiego, zaciekawionej Anny, oraz oczywiście samej Manami, cała reszta niezmiennie taksowała ją podejrzliwymi spojrzeniami.

W końcu niechętnie odezwali się jeden po drugim:

–  …Dzięki.

– D-dobra robota.

– Nie ma sprawy – odparła Isola, przyjmując kopertę od Kusanagiego. A potem wypowiedziała słowa, które zdruzgotały świeżo odzyskany pokój w sercach członków klanu. – Mogę zostać na herbacie?

– Jasne. Już podaję.

Spokojny, w przeciwieństwie do reszty, Kusanagi poleciał za kontuar, dając do zrozumienia, że sprawa jest oficjalnie zakończona. Po twarzach zebranych przeleciał szmer, ale teraz już nie mieli wielkiego wyboru, jak tylko zaakceptować obecny stan rzeczy.

Mimo pewnego rozczarowania (Jak to? To już koniec?) wszyscy powrócili do swoich spraw. Chłopaki robili coś przy palmtopach, dyskutując o imprezach na mieście. Anna powoli popijała sok o czerwonej barwie. Suou, dopaliwszy papierosa, poszedł spać. Nawet Manami usiadła przy stoliku coś szyć. Obecność Isoli nie była już niczym nadzwyczajnym.

Podążając za Kusanagim, który ruszył zaparzyć najwykwintniejszą herbatę z Kioto, Isola usiadła przy kontuarze. Taka zmiana w nastawieniu drugiego po królu człowieka Homry zdziwiła nie tylko samych członków, ale też ją samą; mimo to przyjęła herbatę z dość umiarkowanym entuzjazmem. Posławszy Isoli niewielki uśmiech, Kusanagi wycofał się na zaplecze. Isola siedziała tak dalej, popijając herbatę i nie zwracając uwagi na nic innego.

– Hej.

Nagle usłyszała obok siebie głos. Podniosła wzrok, by ujrzeć Totsukę, który nie wiedzieć kiedy gładko wśliznął się na siedzenie obok niej. Otaksowała go spojrzeniem znad filiżanki.

– Dobrze ci wyszła ta robota – zagadnął.

– Ach tak.

– Ale wiesz, jeszcze jakoś nie było okazji, bym ci się odwdzięczył za tamto.

– …Tamto?

– No wiesz, wtedy – zaśmiał się cicho – miałem spore kłopoty. Tylko nie mów Kusanagiemu-san, jak spore.

Wydawało się, że słowa Totsuki nie sięgnęły Isoli, gdyż dalej piła herbatę spokojnym gestem. W barze było cicho, z pewnością co poniektórzy starali się wyłapać treść tej rozmowy.

W pewnym momencie jednak Isola odstawiła filiżankę, a potem wbiła w Totsukę spojrzenie przenikliwych oczu.

– Nie musisz mi się za to odwdzięczać.

– No weź! – zaprzeczył. – Ale chcę.

– Spożytkuj energię na coś pożyteczniejszego – Isola nie ustępowała.

Usta Totsuki wykrzywiły się nieco, jakby połknął coś kwaśnego, co nadało mu zabawny wygląd. Po tym westchnął jakby z rezygnacją i uśmiechnął się.

– Cóż, w takim razie nie mam wyboru, co?

Isola zmrużyła oczy, nie do końca rozumiejąc sens jego wypowiedzi.

Nagle Totsuka wstał, podszedł do drzwi i ściągnął ze stojącego w pobliżu wieszaka swoją kurtkę. Ku konsternacji wszystkich w barze sięgnął po klamkę. Dzwoneczek zadźwięczał złowieszczo.

– To my idziemy!

– Haa?!

Zdziwiony głos Isoli utonął w morzu okrzyków, jakie wydali chłopaki z Yatą na czele. Manami wprawdzie nie zrobiła tego samego, ale z jakimś dziwnym zadowoleniem spojrzała na Isolę.

– Obiecałem, że pokażę Isoli-san fajny sklepik z herbatą. Prawda?

Totsuka mrugnął do niej, a Isola mentalnie wymierzyła sobie cios pięścią w brzuch. Wrobił ją. Oznajmił na oczach wszystkich, że gdzieś idą, a ona teraz nie mogła się wykręcić.

Musi mieć baczność na tego człowieka.

– …Taa.

Wstała i ruszyła za nim, unikając czyjegokolwiek wzroku.

* * *

Sklepik z herbatą okazał się po prostu niewielką kawiarnią, w której jednak można też było dostać liście herbaty. Po namyśle Isola postanowiła wziąć białą. Totsuka zamówił ją oraz jakąś dziwną kombinację dla siebie – nie wnikała, czy to w ogóle da się wypić.

Usiadła przy stoliku w kącie, czekając, aż Totsuka wróci od kasy. Nie protestowała już przeciwko jego pomysłom, bo mógł ją wciągnąć w coś jeszcze gorszego.

– Sorki za czekaaanie.

Z szerokim uśmiechem Totsuka zajął miejsce naprzeciwko. Wyglądało na to, że już całkowicie zapomniał o podstępie, jakiego użył, by sprowadzić Isolę do tego miejsca.

– Czemu to zrobiłeś? – spytała nieco zirytowana, ale bardziej zaciekawiona. Nie miała pojęcia, co siedziało w głowie Totsuki.

– Inaczej byś nie posłuchała, prawda?

– Tak, ale nie o to chodzi…

– Cóż – Totsuka przywdział na twarz promienny uśmiech, który nijak nie pasował do sytuacji, i przez który Isola miała ochotę złapać się krawędzi stolika jakby w ochronie przed upadkiem. – Tak już mam. Jeśli chcę coś zrobić, robię to i tyle.

W obliczu tej wątpliwej logiki Isola tylko westchnęła.

Herbaty przyszły szybciej, niż można się było spodziewać. Elegencki imbryk roznosił przyjemny zapach białej herbaty; z drugiej strony zaś Totsuka dostał przezroczysty kubek, przez który było widać liście. Połączenie to wyglądało zarazem zabawnie, jak i trochę fascynująco.

Sięgnąwszy po filiżankę, Isola musiała stwierdzić, że dawno nie piła tak orzeźwiającej herbaty.

– Więc najbardziej lubisz genmaichę? Ach, ale ta biała to dobry wybór. Jest naprawdę wspaniała.

Pokręciła głową.

– Lubię wszystkie. Może oprócz ziołowych i owocowych.

– Szkoda. Kiedyś stworzyłem niezłą owocową kombinację.

– Stworzyłeś? – po raz pierwszy na twarzy Isoli pojawiło się coś w rodzaju konfuzji. Dziwna ekspresja, dotąd nie ukazana w pobliżu nikogo z Czerwonego Klanu.

Totsuka pokiwał głową, po czym napił się swojej mieszanki.

– Swego czasu zainteresowałem się parzeniem herbaty… Gdzieś na strychu u Kusanagiego-san są jeszcze przybory do ceremonii – wyjaśnił lekkim tonem, pasującym bardziej do rozmowy o pogodzie. – Tylko że oczywiście nie mieliśmy pokoju tatami, więc musiał nam wystarczyć bar.

Isola zmarszczyła brwi, jakby Totsuka przemawiał do niej w obcym języku. Widząc jej minę, zaśmiał się tylko.

– Ach, cóż, mam różne zainteresowania. To dlatego. Ty masz jakieś?

– Ha…

Z ust Isoli wydobyło się nieokreślone mruknięcie, po czym zamilkła. Najwyraźniej dobierała słowa, chociaż po jej milczeniu widać było, że bezskutecznie.

Upiła herbaty, by zyskać na czasie, ale nadal milczała. Wreszcie odstawiła filiżankę.

– Właściwie nic konkretnego.

– Ach tak – przytaknął Totsuka. – Twoje hobby to komputery.

–  …Niekoniecznie.

– E? Więc po co to robisz?

Co za problematyczny człowiek. Z tą myślą Isola zmusiła się, by rzeczywiście odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie. W końcu zaprosił ją na herbatę, nawet jeśli teoretycznie miało to być rekompensatą za to, co ona wcześniej zrobiła dla niego.

– To nie tak, że robię coś, czego nie lubię – wyjaśniła powoli. – Nie mogę nazwać tego hobby. Robię to, bo tylko w tym jestem dobra.

– Ale tak nie można? Musisz coś lubić.

– Lubię różne rzeczy.

– Na przykład?

Uparty jest.

Isola wywróciła oczami.

– …Różne. Nic konkretnego, ale zarazem sporo. Czemu tak się dopytujesz?

– Bo mnie to ciekawi.

– Powinieneś zamiast tego zainteresować się samoobroną.

Ledwo wyrzekła te słowa, pożałowała ich; nie były zbyt delikatne. Mimo bezpośredniości Isola nie lubiła się potem z nikim pieścić.

Totsuka jednak, co ją zaskoczyło, nawet nie zdziwił się jej komentarzem. Podrapał się tylko w kark, a jego radosna aura nawet nie zmalała.

– Cóż, chyba masz rację. Wszyscy z Homry są bardzo pomocni, ale i tak… – wydał głupkowaty chichot.

– Jesteś bardzo kłopotliwy – Isola wywróciła oczami.

– Haha, chyba masz rację. A ty, używasz tamtych wachlarzy? Trudne są?

– Trudne… – zatkało ją na moment, ale zaraz doprowadziła się do porządku. – Nie, nie są trudne. Chociaż rzeczywiście chyba lepiej iść na kurs niż uczyć się z internetu.

– Z internetu! O rany.

Wyjaśnienie Isoli zostało skwitowane nieco skrępowanym śmiechem. Właściwie to nawet rozumiała Totsukę, w końcu kto uczy się sztuk walki z internetu?

Cóż, teraz sama zrozumiała absurdalność tej sytuacji. Nawet ją rozbawiła. Totsuka się uśmiechał, więc  najwidoczniej jego także.

– Więc potrafisz znaleźć w internecie wszystko, co? – podparł brodę o dłoń, przez co nieco przybliżył się do niej. Nadawało mu to dość poufały wygląd. Isola nie zwróciła mu na to uwagi.

– Tak, tak sądzę – mruknęła bez przekonania.

– Jak długo się tym zajmujesz?

Czuła się jak na przesłuchaniu. Chociaż nie, nie było to jak przesłuchanie. Totsuka wciąż zadawał pytania, ale rzucał nimi niedbale, jakby odpowiedzi nie miały aż takiego znaczenia – jakby liczył się tylko fakt, że padną.

– …Hm. Jak długo… Kilka lat? Już od podstawówki pisałam kody, więc wiesz.

– Och, więc może jesteś młodsza ode mnie? A ja wyskoczyłem z tym -san.

– Mam osiemnaście lat – Isola puściła mimo uszu tę uwagę.

– No proszę, czyli jednak. Calutki rok różnicy.

Z jakiegoś powodu Totsuka wydawał się bardzo ucieszony tym faktem. Popijając herbatę, Isola skorzystała z okazji, by mu się przyjrzeć. Rzeczywiście wyglądał młodo, a łagodne rysy twarzy mogły ją zmylić i ukazać jako jeszcze młodszego. Uśmiechał się prawie bez przerwy, ale błysk w oku zdradzał spory spryt – zresztą już wcześniej doświadczyła go na własnej skórze.

Odstawiła filiżankę.

– Totsuka-san.

– Mhm, skoro jestem starszy, możesz tak mówić, Isola.

– …To nie było pytanie – jego pewność siebię odebrała jej głos.

Totsuka odpowiedział na to krótkim śmiechem.

– Spoko, spoko. To dobry wiek, wiesz? Możemy wszystko i nie mamy zobowiązań.

– Czy ja wiem… – nagle Isoli coś się przypomniało. – A Anna. Ile ma lat?

To nagłe, niespodziewane pytanie sprawiło, że twarz Totsuki nagle stężała, gdy spojrzał prosto w oczy Isoli. Tylko niektóre osoby mogły zrozumieć, co kryło się za tym pytaniem.

Na moment spuścił oczy na kubek, po czym znów je podniósł – w kiedy to zrobił, widniała w nich ulga.

– Też dobry wiek. W tym roku skończy osiem lat.

Isola odetchnęła w duchu.

– …To dobrze.

– Również jest Strainem. Ale od urodzenia.

– …

Nie wiedząc, jakie słowa będą odpowiednie w tej sytuacji, Isola milczała. Jej filiżanka herbaty już była pusta, ale nie napełniła jej ponownie. Zapadła między nimi dziwna cisza.

– Zraniłaś się? Wtedy.

Oczy Isoli rozszerzyły się lekko.

Nie spodziewała się usłyszeć akurat tego pytania, podczas gdy mógł zadać wszystkie inne. Zapytał akurat o to, czy się zraniła. Bezsens i zaskoczenie już nawet nie postanęły w jej umyśle.

On też tam był?

– Nie – pokręciła głową. – To było najdziwniejsze z tego wszystkiego. Schowałam się w miejscu, które powinno się zawalić. Ale jako jedyne się nie zawaliło. A potem już miałam tę zdolność – urwała na moment, by nalać sobie herbaty, po czym upiła łyk, parząc sobie usta. Dopiero wtedy mogła mówić dalej. – A ty?

– Nie byłem aż tak blisko tego miejsca. Ale widziałem upadek – wyjaśnił Totsuka cichym głosem, który przybrał nieznaną dotąd nutę.

– …Bałeś się?

– No jasne. A ty nie?

Chwilę zbierała myśli; nie poganiał jej, chociaż odpowiedź powinna paść od razu i bez żadnego wahania. Po raz pierwszy Isola rzeczywiście odczuła potrzebę wyjaśnienia się – a może to nie było wyjaśnienie? Może po prostu chciała, by wysłuchał ją ktoś, kto zrozumie.

– Nie myślałam o tym. Myślałam o czymś innym – przyznała wreszcie. Czekał cierpliwie. – Kiedy to się stało, uciekłam z domu. Myślałam tylko o tym, że mam dość swojej rodziny. Nie miałam czasu na strach. A potem oni wszyscy… nie, nie wszyscy. Matka ocalała.

Totsuka pokiwał głową, nie próbując się litować ani wygłaszać standardowych formułek. Była mu za to wdzięczna; gdyby znowu usłyszała cudze żałosne kondolencje, mogłaby stracić panowanie nad sobą.

– Ja też żyłem długo z prawie obcą osobą. Mój przybrany ojciec znalazł mnie w lesie, jak byłem mały. Ale nawet się polubiliśmy – dodał nieco lżejszym tonem.

Isola patrzyła, jak Totsuka z nieco krzywym uśmieszkiem opowiada o tych sprawach, i nie mogła zrozumieć tylko jednej rzeczy.

Skąd on wiedział… obca osoba?

Potem zapanowała cisza, która nie była już tak ciężka jak do tej pory. To była cisza zrozumienia i akceptacji. W milczeniu trawili wzajemną prawdę, a Isola z lekkim zdumieniem stwierdziła, że to właściwie nic niezwykłego. Normalna rozmowa, która oczyszcza. Nie miała pojęcia, że takie istnieją.

Minęło jeszcze trochę czasu. Potem Isola wstała.

– Wypiłam już herbatę, więc pożegnam się.

– Ach, już? No dobra – Totsuka zerwał się za nią. – Ale wpadnij czasem do naszego baru, okej? To, że biznesy się skończyły, nie oznacza, że masz nie pić naszej wspaniałej genmaichy.

Sięgnąwszy po swoją torbę, Isola mruknęła tylko:

– Przy okazji… następnym razem nie musisz robić takiego cyrku. Tutaj też jest smacznie.

Totsuka się zaśmiał i ruszył, by ją odprowadzić.


End file.
